


Secret Alphabet

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Claude von Riegan, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lysithea von Ordelia, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Hentai, Knotting, Large Cock, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Piledriver position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rough Sex, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, claude FUCKS, it's literally a hentai doujinshi in text form, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: In a world where the majority of the population are betas, being an alpha or an omega, a dangerous "beastman" who can't control one's base urges, is a social death sentence, especially for those in high positions.For Claude von Riegan, it's just one of the many secrets that he's gotten used to keeping from everyone.(At least until Lysithea comes into his room while he's in a rut.)A.K.A. Omegaverse, Alpha Claude x Beta Lysithea.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 47





	Secret Alphabet

In a world where the majority of the population are betas, being an alpha or an omega, a dangerous "beastman" who can't control one's base urges, is a social death sentence, especially for those in high positions. 

For Claude von Riegan, it's just one of the many secrets that he's gotten used to keeping from everyone. 

He normally takes suppressors, and makes decently convincing excuses to stay in his room on the rare occasions he can't.

And of course he's already figured out which people in the monastery are fellow alphas or omegas. Just in case. The shunned, the outsiders, need to help each other out-- in more ways than one. 

But he's never actually hooked up with an omega (or an alpha) during a rut, and right now the only person he wants to mate with-- even though he can't, not yet-- is the white-haired beta girl currently at his bedside, talking about how he should take better care of himself as the Alliance leader. 

"...and I can tell this isn't a cold, either. Honestly, Claude, you shouldn't play secretive with things like this--"

She leans in, smelling all sweet-- not like omega pheromones, but just herself, which is even better.

Don't do anything dumb, you can't let her know about it yet, is his last coherent thought, then a pair of hands that look a lot like his grab the sides of her face and bring her lips right into devouring range. 

\---

Lysithea is on top of him, grinding into his erection while his hands are on her hips to help her along, and he's vaguely aware that he fucked up, but gods, it feels so good. 

"Are you, ah, feeling better yet...?"

Only a low growl rumbles in his chest in response. 

"...Let go of me for a moment, I need to take these off to--"

He moves his hand behind her and rips the white pantyhose open, along with the lacy smallclothes (which he would have teased her about, under normal circumstances) underneath. 

"--Claude?! Did you really-- those aren't exactly cheap, you know!"

His fingers trace over her entrance, a self-satisfied smirk forming around his lips at how wet she is just from the grinding, and she huffs and reaches down to pull the erection from his pants.

"Oh...!"

He gives a proud little chuckle at her reaction, because really, what guy doesn't like having his dick size validated?

She gulps and carefully grips the knot. 

"This has to go inside..."

He nods and reaches up to stroke her face as a silent reassurance and encouragement. She may not be built for it like an omega, but neither of them were the types to let little details hold them back.

Plus, the idea of a "normal" person forcing themselves to accept "bestial" alpha cock was something he always found to be hot as hell, messed-up social perceptions fueling the fetish be damned, and the fact it's sweet, innocent Lysithea moaning and slowly defiling herself onto the length makes it even better. 

"Goddess, I can't believe that this thing actually fits...it, ah, it feels so weird...!"

She reaches down to rub her clit with one hand and teases her nipple with the other, and soon she pulses into a climax while he's only halfway in. 

Some part of him looks at the flushed face, messy hair, erect nipples, and juices dribbling down his length and yells, bond her, bond her right the fuck now, make sure she can't feel this way from anyone else ever again. 

The rest of him grunts and mentally replies, shut the hell up, you animal, it's too soon for that, and distracts himself from the dangerous thought by taking her hips and slamming her down rest of the way. 

Her mouth opens into a gasp, a pant, a silent scream, whatever it is, and her eyes and tongue roll back and out a little bit, respectively, making an expression he always thought was just an exaggeration on pornographic artists' parts. 

When she recovers, she grinds her hips around in circles and mutters, "I get that you're horny, but you could have at least warned me."

He smiles, taking in the closeness and subtle sensations as low noises, gentler than the frustrated growls from earlier, vibrate in his chest from instinct.

At some point, she puts her hands on his chest then leans forward to listen to (or rather feel) those noises more closely. 

"...Are you purring right now? How do you...how are you even making those sounds?" 

They're actually sounds meant to arouse an omega and induce more lubrication from them, but betas can't register it. Not that she really needs to, from how well she's currently doing. 

Still, it's cute that she's attentive enough to make such observations, he thinks, then wraps his arms around her waist to flip her over. 

As nice as her hip rolls feel, he's going to need more, far more stimulation to come. 

She whines when he pulls out almost all the way, and her legs squirm trying to wrap around his waist, but he firmly holds and raises them until her whole lower body is lifted upwards into the air. 

"Uh, Claude...?"

"Here's your warning," he rasps out, getting on his feet and adjusting to the new higher position.

He thrusts downwards, hard, and her squeal is accompanied by a creak from the bedframe as well as the smack of their upper thighs hitting. 

It's the most erotic cocktail of noises he's ever heard, and he knows that not even the strongest omega pheromones will be able to turn him on this much. 

She seems just as delirious with arousal, too-- he swears there are hearts coming out of her half-lidded eyes, and those perfect, glossy lips are slightly open while little breathes and whispers enter and exit. 

The position isn't exactly an easy one to pause in, but he does it just to admire the view. 

"...Th-that barely counted as a warni, ngh-- AH!

Her annoyed response is cut short by another hard slam, and from there on, they both lose themselves. 

He relishes how every inch of his cock gets massaged back and forth inside, how eagerly her body accepts all this-- being mated like an animal-- despite not being meant for it, how she starts screaming his name instead of any god's.

How letting out his secret to her and his seed inside her is objectively dangerous, how his future is probably ruined from this, how it feels too good to stop anyway, how the risk makes it more exciting.

"Lys...Lysithea--"

He falls to his knees from the squatting position he held as the the base of his cock swells, and she gasps from the shift before locking her legs around him, her pelvis still raised in the air. 

Eventually they both fall back onto the mattress, with the knot still inside and beginning to spurt out thick white liquid. 

\---

"You smell...strange. Not in a bad way."

"...Yeah."

Those were pheromones from post-coital bliss, but it's not something betas could smell beyond what she just described, thankfully. 

"Are we supposed to...stay like this until you're done?" she asks, glancing down at her slightly distended belly still being pumped full of cum.

"I guess so, and uh,"

He sighs and starts wrecking his brain on how to salvage the situation. 

"I'm sorry about all this, I wasn't myself-- I should have turned you away, but now that what's done is done, we need to talk about--"

She pulls him into a shut-up kiss.

"For goddesses' sake, Claude, I'm not a child, I was perfectly aware of what I was doing," she mutters.

A soft laugh comes out of his throat despite himself, because it's very like Lysithea to get into the "not-a-child" line of things after he literally fucked her upside down into the bed. 

"What I'm saying is, your secret's safe with me, I don't judge or think any differently of you, all that, and..."

She rolls her hips, eliciting a hiss from his throat. 

"...I want to do it again."

He obliged. 

\---

The next morning, the bed frame is broken (they had to drag the mattress onto the floor and sleep there) and his back hurts, but people note that he seems to be in a good mood through out the day.

Teach, a fellow alpha, is the only person who catches onto why, though. 

"...Well, congratulations, I suppose," she says, after she sees Lysithea trying to hide a hobble with his scent wafting off of her.

"You don't say," he laughs.

"Did you..."

She means bonding. 

"No, no, I'm not that stupid. Not until, yeah."

He means marriage. Teach smiles. 

"You see? There's hope."

She means, "for alphas and omegas and all others forced to keep secrets."

He nods and replies, "That's what we're fighting for, after all."

He means exactly what he says, then walks off to tease and treat his selected future mate to some peach sorbet. 

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> After writing this fic, I now understand why A/B/O is so popular.
> 
> Additional detail probably not relevant to the porn: Lysithea's parents are a beta (mom) x omega (dad) couple, so that's why she really doesn't get too freaked out or care about Claude being an alpha.


End file.
